The Messenger Bird
by taylorcatherine
Summary: Annabelle Banks is the head of the Banks Family. At sixteen, what one earth could have made her the head at such a young age? You'll have to read and find out. CIELxOC pairing. No flames! Constructive Criticism is always allowed!
1. To Form A Contract, To Give A Message

**Hello, dearest readers. This is just a sample chapter. It's an idea I have for the future. Please let me know if you like it! ^_^ Here's a summary for you to read before you read this chapter so you know if you like it or not.  
*PLEASE READ THIS!* THIS IS A CIELxOC PAIRING! If you don't like this, then don't read it! I'm not going to put up with people's rude comments on it. So please, no flames and no rude comments about the characters. Thanks! ^_^ OH, and Ciel is 17 in this, he's 1 year older than the OC, AND this happens AFTER the end of season 2 anime.**

**Summary:**

****_**My name is Annabelle Banks. I'm sixteen years old and the head of the Banks Family. My parents and two younger brothers were brutally murdered five years ago by a group of assassins. I somehow made it out alive with only two large gashes on my back and my leg. Those scars are the reminder of why I made a deal…with the devil.**_

I just recently received a letter from the Queen. She's given me a job to do. You see, I'm known as her "Messenger Bird," because I'm the one who goes and delivers any important news or jobs to her Nobles. The recent letter required me to go to the Phantomhive Manor. Strange, I've never heard of the Phantomhive's? I suppose we'll just have to find out who they are**.**

Black Butler: Her Deal with the Devil.

~O.O~O.O~

_*FLASHBACK*_

"Are you sure you want to make this deal? Once it is done, you cannot go back on your word." A deep, gruff voice said, echoing in a black abyss. A girl with long brown hair and blue eyes scowled.

"Yes I'm sure!" She yelled into the darkness. A figure in the shadows smirked.

"Sign this contract in your blood. Then, it is complete." The voice responded. The girl saw a piece of paper forming in front of her, with a blood pen. She reached forward and grabbed the pen. _**Anything that happens, just remember why you're doing this in the first place! **__She reminded herself in her head. Pricking her finger with the tip of the pen, she signed the paper in her blood._

Annabelle Banks

Once the paper vanished, a symbol appeared on the center of her neck. The same symbol appeared on the figure's left hand.

"Now then, what are your orders?" Annabelle smiled and spoke.

"You are going to be my new butler. Follow my every order until the end and I get my revenge. And we'll call you…Damien. Damien Richardson." The figure gave a chilling smile then bowed before the girl.

"As you wish, milady. But if I may ask…the end of what, exactly?" Annabelle smirked.

"Of what? My life, of course."

~O.O~O.O~

***5 years later: PRESENT***

November 17th, 1893

9:30 AM

"Milady? It's time for you to wake up. Margaret will be right in to get you ready for the day." Said a man, while opening up the curtains to let in the sunlight. A young girl rolled on her side and opened her eyes.

"Damien…why the hell would you wake me? I told all of you that I did not want to be bothered. Specifically…On. This. Day. Why did you disobey my orders?" Damien stood at 6'3" with black hair and a silver streak on the side, with dark green eyes. Damien grinned at the young girl that was now sitting up in her bed glaring at him.

"My apologies, milady, but I was never informed of these orders." The girl clicked her tongue and turned her head away.

"It doesn't matter. Just send Margaret in and prepare my tea, please." The young girl sighed and stretched, while Damien bowed.

"As you wish, milady." With that, he left the room. Once in the hall, he called for Margaret.

"Yes Sir?" Margaret, a maid with short blonde hair and brown eyes, asks when she arrives.

"Milady is awake and waiting for you to help her get ready. I'm going to prepare her tea and breakfast. Please bring her to the dining hall when she is ready." Margaret nodded her head and scurried into the young girl's room.

~O.O~O.O~

*WITH MARGARET*

"Lady Annabelle? It's me. May I come in?" Margaret said while knocking on the wooden doors.

"Yes, come in." She heard from the other side of the door. Opening the door, she stepped into the room and looked at Annabelle. She smiled, and then walked over to Annabelle's wardrobe.

"It's such a nice day, milady. What would you like to wear?" Annabelle sat on her bed and thought before speaking.

"It doesn't matter, as long as it isn't pink or orange." She answered, while looking out the window. Margaret nodded her head, and then started rummaging through the wardrobe. She pulled out a dark purple dress and white ribbon.

"How is this milady?" She asked, holding out the outfit for Annabelle to see. She glanced at it before speaking.

"It's fine as long as it covers my neck." Margaret nodded and walked over to Annabelle to begin getting her ready. Margaret knew about the mark on Annabelle's chest and what it was there for. She was also sworn to secrecy not to tell. Quickly helping Annabelle out of her nightgown, she put the corset around her and pulled the strings tight.

"Ngh! Margaret must it be so tight?" Annabelle shouted, causing Margaret to laugh.

"Milady, I know you hate this, but you know it's not proper to go around without a corset." She responded. Annabelle just sighed and waited for her to finish. When she was done, Margaret grabbed the dress and helped Annabelle into it. Once the dress was on her, Margaret quickly buttoned the front up to Annabelle's neck and tied the ribbon around her waist. The sleeves stopped at Annabelle's elbows, then flared out a little for a more feminine look. Margaret quickly brushed and braided Annabelle's hair and sent her to the dining hall.

~O.O~O.O~

"Damien? Are you in here?" Annabelle called when she reached the dining hall. Receiving no response, she walked to her usual chair and sat down, sipping on the fresh tea that was sitting there. A few minutes later, Damien waltzed in.

"I apologize, milady. There was a letter that just came. It's addressed to you." Damien spoke while preparing her breakfast.

"Who's it from?" She asked. Instead of receiving an answer, Damien handed her the letter. Annabelle glanced up at him then flipped it over. When she saw the royal seal her eyes widened a fraction, and then narrowed. Peeling open the paper, she read the letter out loud.

_Ms. Banks,_

Recently, the people of England have been very worried. There have been 6 murders in the last week, and they don't seem to be stopping. I normally wouldn't involve you in this sort of situation, but I want this to be kept silent. I have a job for you.

All the murders are documented and are with the authorities. Get all the documents, and I want you to go to the Phantomhive Manor, and you are to speak with Ciel Phantomhive. He's the head of the family. When you get there, tell him everything he needs to know about the murders and give him the documents. And I also want you to accompany him in trying to find the killer. I have complete and utter faith in you.

I wish you good luck.

Signed,  
Her majesty

"Shall I begin packing your bags, milady?" Damien asked, after Annabelle finished reading the letter. She waved him off before speaking.

"No. I'll be packing my own bags this time. Go and pack your things, we'll depart this afternoon." Damien smiled and bowed, before excusing himself from the room to go and pack. Annabelle ate her breakfast in silence. When she finished, she stood up and walked to her bedroom. She ran into Margaret on her way there.

"Oh! Margaret, do me a favor and go grab my trunk and suitcases. Have Damien help you if you need it. Bring them to my room when you've gathered them." Margaret smiled at her then nodded before running off. When Annabelle reached her room, she walked in and over to her wardrobe. Seeing how she already hated dressing up, she pulled out 5 of the simplest dresses she owned and laid them on her bed.

"Milady? I have the trunk and suitcases you wanted!" She heard Margaret's voice on the other side of her door. She went over and opened the door and helped her carry in the suitcases.

"Thank you, Margaret. You're dismissed." Margaret bowed, then left the room. Annabelle took out 3 more dresses, then added them to her trunk along with the other 5 she'd already pulled out. She closed the trunk, then opened one of her suitcases. She laid a few coats and gloves inside it before closing it. She opened her last trunk, and put in her shoes. When she finished packing, she opened her door and yelled for Damien.

"Yes, milady?" He asked with a grin.

"My bags are packed, please take them to the carriage. Then bring the carriage to the front and we'll depart."

"As you wish, milady." Damien bowed, then headed for the carriage. Annabelle grabbed her black coat and walked down the hall. When she reached the large staircase, she glanced up at a large painting of her family. Giving the painting a sad look, she turned around and began walking down the stairs. By the time she reached the door, Damien had already brought out the carriage. She walked down the front stairs and walked towards the carriage.

"Milady, your bags are taken care of. Allow me to assist you." She heard Damien say, before being lifted into the carriage.

"Honestly Damien, was that really necessary?" Annabelle asked when she was seated. Damien simply smiled and hopped back out. Annabelle gave him a confused look.

"I'm going to be driving us to the Phantomhive Manor. It's about two or three hours." Annabelle simply nodded her response and leaned back against the cushions. She knew they had left when she felt the carriage jerk forward. Sighing to herself, she pulled out a journal. It was a present she just received from Margaret. She grabbed a pen out of a small case and opened the journal to the first page.

_Dear Diary,_

I'm not really sure how these things work exactly…Margaret said to just record my thoughts and things like that to relieve stress. It's the 17th of November, year 1893. My name is Annabelle Banks. I'm sixteen years old and the head of the Banks Family. Five years ago, my entire family was brutally murdered, and I somehow made it out alive. I did get injured, though. I had two large gashes on my back and leg. And those scars are the reminder of why I made a contract…with a Devil.

I probably shouldn't be talking about that, but oh well. It's my journal, not like somebody is going to read it. Anyways, the reason I made the deal was because I want to kill the bastards who murdered my family. I had a mother, father, and two younger brothers. I loved them all very much…but somebody took them away from me. All I remember from the day was my brothers' crying. They were crying for me to help them, but I couldn't move. The gashes hurt too much to try and move. I know I should have died that night along with the rest of my family…but I didn't. I simply remember making the contract with Damien. I swore to get my revenge, and I will.

_Damien is a demon. And my butler. He's been by my side for five years. I made the contract with him that he would help me kill the bastards who killed my family, and until that day, he'd serve as my butler. Obviously I have to give something in return, and I am…my soul. I'm not sure why he wants it so badly, but if that's what he wants then he can have it. As long as I get my revenge, it doesn't matter._

_This is all I'll be writing for now. I have important matters to attend to._

_Annabelle Banks_

~O.O~O.O~

When Annabelle felt the carriage stop, she looked out the window to see they had arrived in town. Damien opened the door and helped her out.

"We have to get those documents and then we shall head to the Phantomhive Manor." Annabelle simply nodded her head. They walked inside of Scotland Yard and to the front desk. There sat a man who appeared to be asleep. Annabelle rolled her eyes at the lack of security.

"Excuse me." She said loud enough for the man to wake up. He jumped and looked around, before looking at Annabelle and Damien.

"What can I do for you, young lady?" He asked. Annabelle scowled slightly before speaking.

"I've come to pick up the documents on the six murders that happened this past week." The man looked at her like she was crazy.

"You can't just come in here ordering me to give you those documents! What gives you the right-"

"I'm here on orders of the Queen. If you still want to disagree, then I'm afraid I'll have to take the documents by force." Annabelle cut him off and held up the letter with the royal seal. The man's eyes widened, before he sighed and nodded.

"Just a moment while I get them." Annabelle nodded and waited. Damien smiled at her, and she glared at him.

"What are you staring at?" She asked, still glaring.

"Who knew you could have such authority?" Annabelle clicked her tongue and turned her head.

"I'm not in the mood for patience. I just want to get this done and over with and go home." Damien smiled at her and hid a laugh. When the man came back with the documents, she thanked him and they left. The man at the front desk sighed and shook his head.

"That poor girl, she isn't going to like what's in those documents."

~O.O~O.O~

**ALRIGHTY! There is the sample chapter of my Black Butler story! I hope you enjoyed it! I wonder what could be in those documents? Guess we'll just have to find out… ^_^ Reviews would be nice, and if you like the story enough, I'll continue it. But even if you don't, I still might continue it because I really liked the idea! :3**


	2. Men These Days

**Hola! So here is chapter 2 of my BB story!**

**I couldn't help it, I HAD to keep it going! Lol. ^_^**

**So…ENJOY! Oh and…**

***DISCLAIMER* I do NOT own Black Butler; I only own the characters I made up. ^_^**

**Chapter 2**

**~O.O~O.O~**

Annabelle sat in the carriage, bored. They would be arriving at the Phantomhive Manor in less than half an hour. She couldn't wait to get this done and over with. All of a sudden, the carriage came to a halt. Annabelle looked around, there wasn't any Manor…they were still on the trails. She scowled and opened up the carriage door.

"Damien! Why have we stopped? We aren't there yet, are we? What's going on?" She demanded. Damien turned towards her and smiled.

"My apologies, Madame…but it seems we're being stopped at gun point." Damien said in a casual manner. Annabelle glared and climbed out of the carriage and walked to the front. Sure enough, there stood three people. One was a female dressed in a maid's uniform, with large spectacles. The others were two men, one who seemed to be a chef, and the other a gardener.

"Who are you and what are you doing on the Phantomhive's property?" The maid demanded. Annabelle smirked.

"I'm Annabelle Banks, and I have business with the Earl of Phantomhive from orders of the Queen. Should you get in my way, I'll have to move you by force." The chef's eyes widen and he lowered his rifle.

"Hey! Finnian, Mey-Rin…let's take them to the Master." Mey-Rin and Finnian nodded and lowered their weapons.

"Follow us please!" Said Finnian, with a big smile. Annabelle blinked and looked at them like they were crazy. Damien simply kept smiling and asked Annabelle to get back in the carriage. She nodded and climbed back in. When the carriage started moving again, Annabelle sighed and rubbed her face.

"These people are crazy, I swear." She mumbled to herself. Suddenly feeling very tired, she closed her eyes to relax.

~O.O~O.O~

"Milady? Lady Annabelle, we're here. Wake up." Annabelle slowly opened her eyes and turned to the source of the voice. Damien smiled at her.

"Are we here?" Damien nodded and helped her out of the carriage. Annabelle yawned and looked around. The Phantomhive Manor was very large, and had beautiful gardens.

"Damien. Get the bags later…after I've spoken with Ciel Phantomhive." Damien bowed and followed Annabelle to the door. He knocked on the door three times and waited for somebody to answer. When the door opened, a man stood there with black hair, red eyes, and wearing butler's clothes. He smiled at them before speaking.

"Hello there. How may I help you?" The man asked. Damien spoke for Annabelle.

"We're here to speak to the Earl of Phantomhive. We have orders from the Queen." The man nodded and moved to the side.

"Please come in, the young lord is in his study. I'll take you there. My name is Sebastian Michaelis. Should you need anything, feel free to ask me." Annabelle nodded and Damien smiled. They followed Sebastian through a couple of hallways then stopped at a door. Sebastian knocked before speaking.

"My Lord? There are some people here to see you. It's very urgent, it seems." He said, slightly loud so he could be heard. There was some small movement inside before a voice replied.

"Whatever it is, they can wait. I don't feel like seeing people right now." Sebastian sighed and shook his head. Annabelle glared at the door and scowled. She took off her coat and turned to Damien.

"Take care of this." And handed Damien her coat. Before he could reply, or either of the butlers could do anything, Annabelle opened the door and marched in. She locked the door behind her so she could yell at him without being disturbed. She stood in front of a desk, that had the chair turned towards the window, and pounded her hands on it.

"Pardon the intrusion, but I've come here with orders from the Queen! I'm not going to tolerate your laziness. I have little patience today, so please cooperate and take these damn papers! There have been six murders in the last week and the Queen would like this to be handled as quietly as possible. Solve the case, and quickly. I'd like to get this over with and go home." When she finished her statement and calmed down slightly, the chair turned around, and she got a good look at the man sitting in the chair. He had dark gray/silver hair, and sapphire eyes. He had an eye patch over his right eye and was wearing a dark brown suit, with a green tie. He looked at the documents thrown onto his desk, then back at the young girl standing in front of him with a scowl on her face.

"Scowling isn't a very lady-like thing to do." The man said with a smirk. Annabelle's scowl faded and she gave him a look that suggested he was crazy. When her scowl returned, she raised her voice at him again.

"Did you not hear a word I just said? Honestly! Men these days just have no ears." She put her hand on her face and rubbed her forehead, she was beginning to get a headache. The man's smirk stayed.

"Do you even know who I am?" He asked her. Now Annabelle smirked before speaking.

"You are Earl Ciel Phantomhive. You run the Funtom Toy Company, and you also have a branch in food from winning a Royal Warrant in 1888 during a Curry Festival. You were born December 14th, 1875, making you 17. Oh and you're 18th birthday is next month. And are the son of Lord Vincent Phantomhive and Lady Rachel Phantomhive. You're parents died in a fire that burned down your old estate, leaving you an orphaned child. You are also engaged to Lady Elizabeth Middleford. A few years ago though, you vanished out of thin air. Nobody knew what happened to you. Then, about two years ago you came back and started your companies again. Need I say more?" Ciel looked at the girl in shock, but then frowned.

"I am no longer engaged, for one. Elizabeth fell in love with somebody after I'd gone traveling. You do your research well, Miss…?" Annabelle quickly realized he didn't know her name.

"Annabelle Banks." Ciel nodded, and motioned for her to sit down.

"Now then, Miss Banks…would you mind explaining why you've barged into my study like this and why you have documents from Scotland Yard?" Annabelle simply handed him her letter from the Queen. He opened it, and quickly read over it, his eyes narrowing as he read more. When he finished he glanced up at Annabelle.

"Aren't you a little young to be getting involved into these sorts of things?" Annabelle clicked her tongue and crossed her arms.

"You aren't the only one who has had a rough childhood, Lord Phantomhive." Ciel gave her a questioning look, but she simply waved it off. "Never mind that. I didn't get the chance to look over these documents on the trip here, so I don't know all the details. But everything you need to know is in those folders. I'll be taking my leave now." Annabelle stood up and walked towards the door.

"Wait a minute. Are you leaving the Estate?" Ciel asked. Annabelle nodded her head. "You can't leave. Not until this is finished. The letter says you are to help me, and that is exactly what you are going to do." Annabelle's eyes widened, before she smirked and shook her head. She turned away from the door and leaned against the wall.

"Frankly, Lord Phantomhive, I don't give a damn what that letter says. I gave you the papers you need, so my job is done. I'm the Messenger Bird, not the Guard Dog." Ciel glared at her for using the nickname he'd been given. "Now then, I'll be going. Good luck with the murder case. Good bye as well, seeing how I doubt we'll ever have to meet again." With that said she pushed herself off the wall, and unlocked the door. When the door closed behind her, Ciel glared at it.

"Sebastian. Do not let them leave. Whether she likes it or not, she's going to help me." He spoke to the open air.

"Yes, my lord." He heard in his head. Once he was satisfied, he opened up the murder file and began reading through the different files. When he saw the pictures and descriptions, his eyes widened and he gasped.

~O.O~O.O~

After Annabelle had left the room, she walked down the hallway and tried to find her way out. When that failed, she sighed.

"Damien, come find me." Within moments, Damien stood in front of her, bowing slightly.

"What can I do for you, Milady?" He asked. Annabelle linked her hands together behind her back.

"We're leaving now. Let's go get the carriage and leave." Damien smiled and together they walked to the entrance. When the carriage was ready, Annabelle climbed in and sat down. When she felt the carriage begin to move, she relaxed and looked out the window. _It's too bad, I never got to look at the beautiful gardens._ She sighed and shook her head.

They had been riding for fifteen minutes before the carriage stopped. Annabelle frowned and opened her carriage door.

"Damien what is going on this time?" Annabelle glanced to the front to see Sebastian standing in front of their carriage. "Oh, it's you. What do you want?" Sebastian smiled at Annabelle.

"I'm sorry but, the young lord has ordered that you don't leave the property. I must obey his wish, so you'll have to come with me." Annabelle glared and balled her hands in fists.

"Are you trying to be funny? I'm not staying!" She shouted. Damien glanced at her, and she looked at him. He pointed to his neck, and she knew what she'd have to do if this didn't work.

"I'm not trying to be humorous, I'm very serious. I'm afraid I can't let you leave the Estate. Now you can come willingly, or I'll have to use force."Sebastian responded with a smile again, and began walking closer to the carriage. Annabelle scowled and unbuttoned the neck of her dress, revealing a star with curved spikes.

"This is an order, Damien…handle this and let's go!" She yelled. Damien gave an evil grin.

"Yes, Milady." Damien jumped off the carriage and stood in front of Sebastian.

"So, I was right…you're a demon." Sebastian said.

"You were very correct, I'm sorry for not telling you sooner…but it appears you're also a demon." Damien said with pleasant smile.

"Yes, my apologies. It seems we were both at fault." Annabelle had a shocked expression on her face. How had she not noticed? _Today is a rough day, and it's about to get worse._ She thought to herself. She was pulled out of her thoughts when Damien began to speak.

"Milady? Please get back in the carriage, and don't come out until I say. Understand?" Annabelle nodded and got back into the carriage. Today was just too much for her. It was only 4:30 and she was already exhausted. Maybe a small nap while she waited for Damien to finish…

Outside the carriage, the two butlers stood still looking at each other.

"Normally, I wouldn't order Lady Annabelle around, but she has had an exceptionally rough day. So I'm hoping you can understand as to why we must leave now." Damien said with a grin. Sebastian smiled back and spoke.

"Yes, I would understand but my Master has ordered that she be brought back. And if you look in the carriage, she has already fallen asleep. Naturally, you'd know sleeping in a carriage can be very painful for a 2 hour journey. Why not bring her back inside and let her sleep? We have a wonderful guest room that would be perfect for her." Damien thought it over. He nodded with a smile and jumped back onto the driver's seat. Sebastian leaped up beside him, and together they headed back for the mansion.

~O.O~O.O~

Annabelle slowly opened her eyes. She stretched and rolled over in her bed….wait. Bed? She quickly sat up and looked around. This wasn't her bed! Or her room, for that matter! Frantically climbing out of the bed, she looked over at the grandfather clock. She gasped at the time. It was after 8 o'clock! When had she fallen asleep? She ran to the door, and finally noticed her boots were off. Confused, she walked over to the mirror. Pajamas as well? She quickly grabbed a nearby robe and ran out of the room and down the hall. When she decided she was lost, she collapsed against the wall.

"Damien. Get over here, now." She waited as few minutes before Damien was standing in front of her.

"What's wrong, Milady?" She looked up at Damien. He had a curious expression on his face. Annabelle put her head in her hands and sighed.

"Where the hell are we? That room was NOT mine. And why am I not in my own clothes? What the hell is going on?" Her voice kept raising as she asked more questions. Damien sighed and knelt down before her.

"Milady, you fell asleep in the carriage when Sebastian stopped us. We both agreed that it would be better for your well-being if we came back to the Phantomhive Estate and let you sleep. The maid, Mey-Rin, got you changed into a nightgown. And Lord Phantomhive would like to speak to you when you have a moment." Annabelle frowned, but slowly got up. Damien helped her back onto her feet.

"I'll be going to find him then. And Damien, go get me some tea and something to eat. I'm starving." Damien smiled and bowed, before walking away. Annabelle walked aimlessly for awhile until she reached the familiar door to the study. Not bothering to knock, she walked right in.

"You really have no manners do you? It's impolite to waltz right into somebody else's study without knocking first." Annabelle rolled her eyes at Ciel and walked over to the chair near his desk.

"You wanted to speak to me." She said bluntly. She didn't feel like dragging on this conversation longer than she had to.

"Yes I did. I admire your little attempt to escape the Estate earlier; but it won't be happening again. You aren't allowed out of my sight until this case is solved. You were ordered by the Queen to help me, and you will do just that." Annabelle began to protest, but was interrupted by a knocking on the door. Ciel smirked. "See? That's called knocking. Try it some time. Come in!" Annabelle was fuming by now. She turned to see who had come in. It was Damien with her tea and some leftover Date and Walnut pudding.

"Good evening Lord Phantomhive, I was just bringing Milady the tea and food she requested. I brought enough for two, if you're also hungry." Damien said with a smile while preparing the tea. He handed Annabelle the tea cup and platter when it was finished, and also set one down in front of Ciel. Annabelle inhaled the aroma of the tea and was instantly relaxed.

"Mmm…Chamomile, correct?" She said with a much softer voice, and calm face. Ciel was amazed at how quickly she calmed down, and just over the aroma of some tea. Damien gave her a pleased smile and nodded.

"Yes, it'll help you relax and make it easier for you to sleep. You've had a very long day, Milady. Call for me when you're ready to retire." Annabelle nodded and dismissed him. She took a sip of the tea and enjoyed the warmth on her tongue.

"Now then," she began, "back to business. You want me to stay until you solve the case? Fine. But I want my maid sent over here. You have three days to get her here, and more of my belongings. Don't worry about what, Margaret will know what to get prepared. Oh, and make sure she brings my bird." Ciel looked at her like she was crazy while she sat there, sipping her tea very calmly.

"Your bird?" Was all he could manage to get out of his mouth. Annabelle raised an eyebrow at his lack of vocabulary.

"Yes, my bird. It's a Sparrow named Feather." She replied.

"…Feather? Well, that isn't a very unique name." Ciel said in a bored tone. Annabelle almost laughed, but stopped herself quickly enough, only letting out a small chuckle.

"I know…but when I found her, she had a few feathers falling off of her, so I named her Feather." Ciel nodded in understanding, noticing the small chuckle she let out. He sipped the cup of tea in front of him.

"I'm assuming you've looked over the files while I've been asleep?" Annabelle asked. Ciel nodded. "Do you mind if I look over them? Seeing how I never got the chance to on the way over here. If I'm going to be staying here, then I'd like to see what I can do to help." Ciel debated on whether or not to show her the files. He wasn't sure it was something she could handle.

"No." Annabelle stared at him.

"What do you mean 'No'?" She demanded. Ciel kept a calm face and looked at her.

"I mean no. It's not something you'd be able to handle." Annabelle scowled and bent her head down, letting her bangs cover her eyes.

"Do not pretend to know what I can and can't handle…I've been through more than you know. And I handled everything just fine on my own. You **will** show me those files." She looked up at him and glared. Ciel didn't even flinch, but he did grow curious about what she could be talking about.

"I'm sorry, but I won't allow you to see the files." Annabelle clicked her tongue and looked away.

"Fine, then. I'm going to bed." She stood up and began walking towards the door. When she heard movement behind her she stopped and turned back around. Ciel was standing up and walking towards her. "What are you doing?" Ciel looked at her as if it was obvious what he was doing.

"I'm walking you to your room. It's rude to let you go by yourself, since you're my guest and a young lady." For some reason, Annabelle's heart sped up just slightly, which confused her a little bit.

"Whatever you feel you need to do." Ciel smirked and shook his head. When they began walking down the halls, Annabelle looked up at him, finally noticing how tall he actually was. She only stood at 5'5", while he looked to be at least 6'0" or 6'2".

"Are you going to just stare at me or do you have something to say?" Ciel said with a sigh. Annabelle's eyes widened, she didn't know she'd been staring. She quickly looked away.

"No, I have nothing to say. I was simply comparing our heights. Honestly, you make me feel rather short." Ciel couldn't help but chuckle at her. They stayed quiet the rest of the time they walked to the guest room. When they reached the door, she thanked him, and began to walk in. She stopped and turned when she felt a hand on her wrist. Annabelle raised a questioning eyebrow at Ciel.

"Be up tomorrow morning by 8:30. We have a busy day." He told her. Annabelle sighed and nodded her head. When she thanked him again, she closed the door and stood behind it, listening to his footsteps going down the hall. When she was sure he was gone, she walked over to her bed and collapsed on it. Too tired to worry about her robe or getting under the covers, she fell asleep.

~O.O~O.O~

**BAM! There's another chapter. ^_^ Hope you've enjoyed it! Please review! Next chapter will be up soon. :3**


	3. Read A Book, Then Return It

**Ayo peeps! :3 I'm feeling rather hyper today, so because of that…I typed the third chapter. ^_^ I know, amazing! Buahahaha. I'm being too cocky…which is different because my self-confidence is like a -4565745563645657563….fuuuu yeshhhh :3 Blarghhh nuggets. Okay anyhoosers, here is…the neee~EEWWWW chapter! ^_^**

***DISCLAIMER* I do NOT own Black Butler…I only own the OC's that I created!**

**Chapter 3**

**~O.O~O.O~**

Damien walked to the guest room to make sure Annabelle was up and to get her to breakfast. He knocked on the door three times and called her name. When he received no response, he sighed and shook his head. Walking into the room, he saw her asleep on the bed.

"Milady? It's time for you to get up and begin getting ready. We'll be going into town today." Annabelle slowly began to register her surroundings and that she had to get up and start getting ready for the day. Sighing, she sat up and stretched. Glancing over at Damien, she waited for her morning cup of tea.

"Damien, who is going to help me get ready this morning?" Annabelle asked. Margaret was still at the Banks' Estate…so who was there? Her thoughts were interrupted by a tea cup and Damien's voice.

"Mey-Rin will be helping you get ready this morning. It's only until Margaret arrives in two days. Shall I go and send her here so you may begin to get ready?" Annabelle nodded, and Damien excused himself to get Mey-Rin. Annabelle let out a big yawn and crawled off her bed. She walked over to her trunk and suitcases and began clicking them open. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Lady Annabelle? It's Mey-Rin. May I come in?" Annabelle walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hello there!" Mey-Rin said in a pleasant voice and kind smile. Annabelle said hello back and they walked over to Annabelle's belongings.

"So what would you like to wear today, Milady?" Mey-Rin asked. Annabelle was reminded of Margaret, and suddenly felt a little homesick. Quickly pulling herself out of her thoughts, she answered Mey-Rin.

"It doesn't matter, as long as it's not too fancy and covers up my neck." Mey-Rin nodded and began rummaging through the different dresses. When she thought she found a good outfit and some accessories, she held it up.

"How are these, Milady?" Annabelle glanced over and actually smiled a little. Mey-Rin picked out a very good outfit! For the accessories, she had grabbed her brown boots that lace up the front, her brown gloves, and a dark green ribbon for her hair. Her outfit was a green skirt, brown belt, and a white shirt with puffy sleeves. Mey-Rin had also grabbed her teal blue cloak, since it was a little chilly outside.

"Mey-Rin, that is wonderful." Mey-Rin gave her a big grin and walked over to help Annabelle get dressed. As usual, Annabelle scowled at how tight the corset was. When Mey-Rin was braiding her hair, Annabelle spoke up.

"Mey-Rin? Where is the library at? I'd like to go and read for a bit while I wait for the Earl." Mey-Rin smiled before answering her.

"I'd be happy to take you there, yes I would!" Annabelle gave her a small smile and closed her eyes, releasing a sigh. When Mey-Rin finished, she guided Annabelle to the library and allowed her to have some quiet time.

"Wow…" Was all Annabelle could say. Her library was beautiful, yes, but there were so many more books here! And so many authors she's never heard of. She began running her hands over all the books, reading the titles and deciding what to read. She pulled out a copy of_ Pride and Prejudice_ by Jane Austen, satisfied with her choice. Walking over to the corner of the room where a large window overlooked the garden, she sat down on the lounge and opened up the book. Turning to chapter one, she began mumbling the words to herself as she read.

_Chapter One_

_It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife. However little known the feelings or views of such a man may be on his first entering a neighbourhood, this truth is so well fixed in the minds of the surrounding families, that he is considered as the rightful property of someone or other of their daughters._

"_My dear Mr. Bennet," said his lady to him one day, "have you heard that Netherfield Park is let at last?"_

_Mr. Bennet replied that he had not._

"_But it is," returned she; "for Mrs. Long has just been here, and she told me all about it."_

_Mr. Bennet made no answer._

"_Do not you want to know who has taken it?" cried his wife impatiently._

"_**You**__ want to tell me, and I have no objection to hearing it."_

_This was invitation enough._

"_Why, my dear, you must know, Mrs. Long says that Netherfield is taken by a young man of large fortune from the north of England; that he came down on Monday in a chaise and four to see the place, and was so much delighted with it that he agreed with Mr. Morris immediately; that he is to take possession before Michaelmas, and some of his servants are to be in the house by the end of next week."_

"_What is his name?"_

"_Bingley."_

"_Is he married or single?"_

"_Oh! Single, my dear, to be sure! A single man of large fortune; four or five thousand a year. What a fine thing for our girls!"_

"_How so? How can it affect them?"_

"_My dear Mr. Bennet," replied his wife, "how can you be so tiresome! You must know that I am thinking of his marrying one of them."_

"_Is that his design in settling here?"_

"_Design! Nonsense, how can you talk so! But it is very likely that he __**may **__fall in love with one of them, and therefore you must visit him as soon as he comes."_

"_I see no occasion for that. You and the girls may go, but I do not pretend to be anything extraordinary now. When a woman has five grown up daughters, she ought to give over thinking of her own beauty."_

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Annabelle jumped hearing a voice over her shoulder. She turned around and saw Ciel standing there with a smirk on his face. She glared at him.

"You shouldn't go around sneaking up on people like that, it's rude." Annabelle said while closing her book. Ciel chuckled slightly.

"You shouldn't leave yourself so vulnerable like that. Somebody could come up and stab you, but you'd never know it with how engrossed you were in that book." Annabelle stood up and slapped him. Ciel gave her a completely shocked look.

"Don't joke about things like that, it wasn't funny at all." With that said, she stomped over to the door and slammed it behind her, walking aimlessly down the hall.

"What the hell was that for?" Ciel yelled at the closed door. He heard a chuckle from nearby.

"Master, you should watch what you say around her. It appears she isn't afraid to fight back, with her fist or her words." Ciel growled and looked over at Sebastian who seemed to have witnessed the whole thing.

"Apparently so, but I don't understand what I did. I simply made a joke!" Sebastian simply smiled and excused himself to prepare the carriage. They had a long day ahead of them.

~O.O~O.O~

***With Annabelle***

Annabelle stormed down the hall toward the stairs. Of all things to say, he'd say that!_ I can't believe he said that! Who would joke about being stabbed? He doesn't even understand the pain of having a blade pierce your skin, damn it! I know he doesn't know anything about me or my past, but that still doesn't give him the right! But still…I suppose I shouldn't of slapped him…I could've just yelled instead. Too late to change that now, though._

Annabelle was so lost in her thoughts she didn't see the other person walking down the hall towards her, and ran right into a hard chest. She fell onto her back and felt the wind get knocked out of her.

"Ow!" She cried, and coughed a couple times trying to catch her breath.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry, Milady! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going! I'm sorry! Are you alright?" Yelled a frantic boy. Annabelle opened her eyes after coughing and saw it was Finnian who she had run into.

"Yes, yes. I'm fine. Can you help me up please?" She said once she finally could breathe without coughing. Finnian nodded and quickly helped her to her feet.

"Are you sure you're alright? You were just coughing really hard a moment ago."

"I'm alright, no harm done. I'm sorry, Finnian. I wasn't paying attention to where I was headed and ran into you. I hope you aren't hurt?" Finnian gave Annabelle a large smile and shook his head.

"I'm completely fine! I may not look like it, but I'm really strong!" Annabelle nodded her head.

"Well, I must be going now. Have a good day, Finnian." Finnian said goodbye and walked away. Annabelle watched him disappear down the hallway and sighed. Continuing her journey towards the staircase, she hummed to herself. It was then she realized she forgot to put the book back.

"Damn it." She muttered, before turning back around and walking to the library to return the book. When she reached the large doors that lead to the library, she opened one slowly and peeked inside, wanting to make sure she would be alone. Not seeing anybody in the room, she walked in and closed the door behind her. Quickly skimming the shelves for the empty space her book was in, she didn't notice the other person walk in.

"Would you like any help?" Annabelle turned towards the voice and saw Sebastian standing with a smile. She sighed and held out the book.

"I can't find the place where the book was. Can you help me please?" Sebastian gave out a small chuckle and took the book. He then walked over two rows, and placed the book in its original place.

"There you are, miss." Annabelle gave him a grateful smile.

"Thank you. I'll be going now, since we leave soon." With that said, she turned and headed towards the door again.

"Miss Annabelle! I almost forgot, you will be riding in a carriage with my Lord. He's insisted that you ride with him, and it's not my place to question his motive. Though I will say, its most likely just to make it easier for all of us with just o ne carriage." Annabelle gave an irritated sigh, but nodded her head nonetheless. Sebastian, deciding it was already late enough, took his leave to go and prepare the carriage.

"Milady?" Annabelle turned towards the voice, which she knew was Damien's. "The carriage will be ready shortly, please follow me to the parlor to wait." Annabelle nodded and walked with Damien.

"Where are we going, Damien? Ci..er…I mean, Lord Phantomhive didn't tell me when I spoke with him." Damien almost chuckled at her error. When they reached the parlor, they found Ciel standing there talking to Tanaka.

"So I can trust the Estate to you until we've returned?" Annabelle heard Ciel ask.

"Yes. I will be sure to keep things running smoothly and awaiting your safe return." Tanaka said with a smile. Ciel nodded and grabbed his cloak and top hat. Annabelle never truly noticed how good Ciel looked. With his olive-colored pants, tan jacket, and black tie; he looked like a true Earl. Seventeen or not, he looked as if her were in his early to mid-twenties.

Ciel turned his head when he heard footsteps approaching. He saw Annabelle standing with Damien, looking weary even though they hadn't left yet. He offered them a smile, one which Damien returned; but Annabelle did not.

"I hope to assume you are both ready for the trip?" Annabelle nodded. "Wonderful! Let's walk out front and wait for Sebastian." They walked outside and saw Sebastian, waiting for them to climb into the carriage. Ciel helped Annabelle into the carriage , while Damien climbed onto the front with Sebastian.

"Are you both ready?" Damien asked Ciel before he climbed in. When Ciel nodded, Sebastian snapped the reins.

"Well, this is going to be long ride." Ciel commented, and Annabelle could do nothing but agree.

~O.O~O.O~

**HEY YALL! I apologize for the shortness of the chapter, but my Mom is getting the computer fixed so I wanted to get the chapters for this new story up before it was too late! So yes, three chapters to start y'all off, more when I get the lap top back! So I hope you've enjoyed it so far! Remember, no flames! Constructive criticism is always welcome!**


End file.
